Big boys don't cry
by shadybabe101
Summary: Big boys don't cry; that's what she had said. His sister, the only one he could really trust. She was gone, long gone. The humans, they took her away from him. He had tried to stop them but there were just too many for him to handle. If he was given another chance he would save her effortlessly but it just wasn't that easy. A litte ShadAmy Fanfic for all you ShadAmy lovers.Enjoy!


Big boys don't cry

**Hey so I thought I would do a little one-shot about Shadow and a few other characters ^w^**

**Don't forget to review ^^**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow or any sonic character; they are copyright of SEGA

Big boys don't cry; that's what she had said. His sister, the only one he could really trust. She was gone, long gone. The humans, they took her away from him. He had tried to stop them but there were just too many for him to handle. If he was given another chance he would save her effortlessly but it just wasn't that easy. He wanted to hear her angelic lullabies that made him sleep at night, he wanted to see her warm smile that gave him goose bumps from head to toe and he wanted to play with her hair while she lay on his lap. He loved her for she was his sister and his guardian angel.

Shadow the hedgehog was easy to make fun of so the human children thought. They made rhymes about him and his depressing nature. He was a loner and wished that they would accept that, but what would they know; they were just children.

_Grumpy mister shadow, is such a saddo_

That was the high-pitched line that they chanted whenever they saw him. He wasn't going to hurt innocent children, even though deep down he wanted to. All the rumours the children and even adults spread about him were untrue. How he was a blood-thirsty murderer and how he slaughters humans for his entertainment. How could such advanced creatures be so prejudice towards him and discriminate against him? It was far beyond him. He had heard mother's telling their disobedient children that if they didn't behave, Shadow the hedgehog would come and hurt them. This was one of the many reasons why he despised humans.

He stood alone on the same hill where he first encountered Black Doom. It made him feel sick to his stomach to think that a disgusting space alien was his father. He grunted in objection and looked towards the sky. The sun was fading behind the vast skyscrapers as the sky turned a beautiful crimson; just a little lighter than the streaks on his fur. A few thin clouds were visible and were tinted red on their corners. He liked to be alone. Only Maria made him feel complete however. The dark hole in his heart would never be filled by anyone other than her. Or so he thought.

"Sonic! Where are you! Hey Sonic, where are you my love" An ear piercing female whined. The voice belonged to none other than Amy Rose, Sonic's self proclaimed girlfriend. Shadow didn't understand why she chased him around like a rabid dog; she was just a crazed fan girl who would never get her dream to come true. The bubblegum pink hedgehog was at the bottom of _his_ hill shrieking faker's name, demanding for him to come out of hiding. The ultimate life form clearly knew Sonic wouldn't show up as about one hour before, he came whizzing by and told him if he saw Amy, not to tell her where he was. After that he bolted in an unknown direction and Shadow went back to his observing. He loved the quiet and loathed when people disturbed him from his thoughts.

He watched Amy dash from person to person in the small park asking if they'd seen Sonic; but none of them had, which didn't surprise the elder hedgehog. He understood Sonic's apparent need for speed every minute he stopped. It was hard to imagine him not running around at high speed or breaking the sound barrier. He still didn't get the fact why Sonic got all the glory when they had _both_ saved the planet. Why he got hugs from the humans and how they applauded him like he was a president of some kind. Though, Shadow probably wouldn't appreciate all that attention in one go as he was still uneasy around humans, especially G.U.N. He loved it Maria toyed with his quills and ears but now if anyone touched him they would have a one way ticket to hell.

He didn't have any accommodation at the moment and preferred to sleep under the stars. The cold night air didn't bother him; he was the ultimate life form after all. He was used to staring at the stars; Shadow and Maria would spend hours upon end gazing at them and watching the planet below them. The sapphire ocean and the different coloured terrain amazed the then young hedgehog. He loved watching the planet pirouette like a ballerina in a performance and watching the milky white clouds wrap the continents like a cosy duvet. He wished he'd meet someone that shared the similar interests that he had; but it seemed that only Maria did.

His train of thought was smashed when he heard a plea for help. He gazed around and Amy was gone from sight. This made him...worry. She was only twelve and didn't want to live with regret for not attempting to find or save her if she was in trouble. Suddenly, something pink caught his crimson eye. It was Amy. She was beginning flown away over the shoulder of one of Eggman's metal goons. The ebony and crimson hedgehog didn't know why but he felt like he needed to protect her or something terrible would take place. He tapped his shoes and they sprung to life as he whizzed into the air and landed on the metal menace's broad shoulders. Amy stopped banging the robots back and gazed in awe at Shadow. The robot flicked his head around; his cone nose shining in the fading sun. The ultimate life form saw his chance and smashed the metal man's face with one powerful blow.

BOOM!

The robot exploded and its remains fell to the sidewalks of the vast city. People looked up to see the explosion and Amy Rose falling to her death. Where was Sonic? They all thought, he was the hero after all. The pink hedgehog screamed loudly as she moved her arms up and down rapidly. Chunky tears formed in her jade green eyes as she waited for the hard smack of the concrete. Shadow had landed on a tall building and had completely forgotten about Amy. He began to panic when he finally remembered and saw her falling rapidly towards the sidewalks below. If he didn't save her he would feel even _more_ depressed of being responsible for _two_ deaths .He thought fast and sawed off the building making his body straight so he would reach her quicker. Her pleas for help had stopped and she was out cold which made the elder hedgehog worry. He finally reached passed her, landing on the sidewalk and catching her in a bridal style just in time.

Everyone began cheering and Shadow was caught off guard. Why are they cheering? Anyone would have done it he thought to himself

"Well done mister Shadow, you're a hero sir" A little human girl stated while holding a red and ivory lollipop. Shadow stared at her in confusion but did something only Sonic would do; he winked at her and gave her a grin. Maybe cocky grins and cheeky winks would make more popular. He thanked the little youngster and sped off back to _his _hill and leaned Amy against the tree. Not long after, she began to stir and her jade green orbs flashed open as she jolted forward.

"W-where Am I. Was I dreaming or was that real," She said aloud not realising where she was. "Wait this is where Shadow hangs around, where is he?" She questioned herself pushing herself up so she was standing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sniffling sound coming from the bottom of the hill. Cautiously, she tip-toed and saw Shadow curled in a ball, lying on his left side. Was he sniffling? Slowly she went and sat next to him and observed him closer. He hadn't noticed her sitting there on his left as his cheeks grew ever damper. Shadow was crying.

Amy decided to make him aware of her presence and made conversation.

"D-did you. Did you save me today Shadow" She asked softly. Shadow jumped out of his quills and sat up immediately drying his eyes and turning his back on her. He couldn't let her see that he was crying! It would freak her out!

"Yes, yes I-I did" He spoke quietly but just enough volume for Amy to hear.

"Don't be ashamed to cry once in a while shadow, big boys don't cry" she said soothingly rubbing his back. He remembered that word "big boys don't cry", that's what Maria had said.

"Maria told me those same words during my days on the ARK, you made me remember, thank you rose" He replied turning his body so they were face to face. He couldn't help but blush at how beautiful she was. The only beauty he could remember was Maria. Was Amy his new Maria?

His train of thought was smashed once more a soft touch on his lips. Amy was touching her lips with his. Was this another earth custom? It confused him, but he loved the feeling. She pulled away a few moments later, a light blush on her muzzle.

"That's f-for saving m-me today" She stuttered. Oh god why did I kiss him, he's going to pound me for sure now she thought feeling completely stupid.

"Rose, what was that gesture you just gave to me" He questioned trying to hide his blush.

Amy couldn't help but smile at his question but answered without hesitation but a slight stutter.

"I-it's c-called a kiss, it means I-I like y-you Shadow" Amy felt horrible of what she had done. She knew Shadow was going to hurt her, well she presumed he was but no pain came what so ever. Confused she opened her eyes only to shut them in amazement. Shadow was kissing her back. It felt magical and neither Shadow nor Amy wanted it to end. Finally they parted and Shadow smiled something he rarely did.

"I like you too, Amy Rose".

**Awww, you got to love a bit of ShadAmy I know I lot of you do.**

**This is for ShadAmy fans**

**I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review ^^**

**Have a ShadAmy-tastic day **


End file.
